Vacation
by GleekMom
Summary: Tumblr Prompt Fill: Kurt and Blaine argue about where to take a vacation- Blaine wants sightseeing and rappelling and white water adventure while Kurt wants mimosas and relaxing by the pool/seashore. Fluffy Future Klaine drabble.


**Author's Note:**

**Hi! This is a cute little drabble I wrote for a tumblr prompt by buckeyegrrl. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Prompt: Kurt and Blaine argue about where to take a vacation- Blaine wants sightseeing and rappelling and white water adventure while Kurt wants mimosas and relaxing by the pool/seashore.**

* * *

"Ready?" Blaine bounced excitedly at the kitchen table of their apartment, holding his brochures behind his back just like his husband. He and Kurt had agreed to go to the travel agent separately, grab the pamphlets for their dream vacation and then come back together to show the other. They both had two weeks off over summer break and they hadn't truly been away together since their brief honeymoon in the Caribbean. Money was no object this time around. Distance didn't matter. It was their last trip before starting a family and they were going to make it perfect. "One, two, three, Go!"

Kurt slapped his down first. Hawaii. After years of non-stop working at Vogue, all he wanted was a vacation of sand and sun, nothing but lounging on the beach under an umbrella, reading a book, soaking in the sound of the ocean all around him. Somewhere gorgeous surrounded by palm trees and handsome waiters handing him mimosas. He'd sit hand in hand with his husband beside him. They'd maybe go to a show at night, walk along the beach beneath the stars or just spend the evening making love until they passed out only to start all over again in paradise the next day.

Blaine's choice was the polar opposite. Alaska. He wanted a trip full of sightseeing and adventure. He wanted to go white water rafting down the Alsek and Tatshenshini Rivers, and explore the wilderness for grizzlies and moose. He wanted to go fishing for salmon and eat the luscious blueberries they found while camping along the trail. He wanted to see the world with Kurt and bring back stories to tell their children as they tucked them in at night.

"Alaska?" Kurt asked, trying to keep the disdain out of his voice, but his scrunched up nose and quirked lips gave it away.

Blaine's smile fell. "It would be fun," he whined, but was quickly riled up when Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's an adventure Kurt! It's exciting! The chaos and the speed, your heart in your throat as you fight the waves and then the serenity as you're spit out onto the lake."

"How about we just stick with the serenity part," Kurt argued. "In what world do you think I want to risk my life to battle through freezing cold white waves of salt water that are going to make a mess of my skin and my hair-"

"It's fresh water Kurt," Blaine said condescendingly. "All rivers are fresh water."

"Whatever Blaine, it's still crazy and dangerous, and all I want is the beach and palm trees and the smell of the ocean-"

"The ocean is salt water Kurt!" Blaine yelled, then sat down with a defeated thump in the chair. "When will we ever get to go an adventure again?" he asked sadly.

Kurt's annoyance dissipated and was immediately replaced with affection for this adorable man. He walked around, draping his arms over his husband's shoulders, and kissed his head. "We are going to have a son or a daughter who is going to love going on adventures with you, while I wait comfortably and anxiously back at the hotel. But once they come, when are we ever going to get a relaxing romantic vacation again?"

"If only we could do a little bit of both," Blaine frowned.

Kurt twirled around suddenly and sat in Blaine's lap, keeping his arms around his neck. "Why couldn't we?" he asked, eyes shining.

"Why couldn't we what?" Blaine asked, still pouting.

"Why couldn't we do a little bit of both," Kurt clarified, his excitement growing. "There's gotta be a place where I can relax on the beach while you go white water rafting for the day. Then you can tuck me in at night," he purred, brushing his fingers against Blaine's cheek. His voice fell seductively low and he started nipping the sweet spot beneath Blaine's ear. "You can tell me all about how brave and strong you were, while I slowly kiss the salt off your skin."

"Still fresh water Kurt," Blaine teased, but Kurt shut him up with a kiss. Blaine gave in, smiling beneath Kurt's lips as the warmth filled his heart. Truth was he'd go anywhere and do anything Kurt wanted. He slowly pulled away and gazed adoringly at the man he loved. "Wherever we go will be perfect, Kurt, as long as we go together."

.


End file.
